


needy

by cutetimmy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutetimmy/pseuds/cutetimmy
Summary: Tim wants Dick's attention and knows just how to get it
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first time writing smut

Tim closed his phone and pouted from his position on the couch as Dick played a video game on the television. He’d tried to pay attention to the game at first, Dick was obviously interested in it, but after a few hours Tim was starting to get bored. He shifted closer to Dick and placed his head on Dick’s shoulder. Dick focused on the game, but reached out to hold Tim’s hand while he used his free fingers to use the controller. It was a nice gesture, even if it left Tim unable to use his dominant hand to use his phone,

“I’ll be done after this round, okay,” Dick said softly so that his mic didn’t pick it up. Tim nodded and kissed his cheek to show his appreciation before standing up and stretching. The round would probably take an hour and Tim could spend the time being productive. He ran his hand through Dick’s hair as he walked behind the couch and grabbed his laptop before walking up the steps to their bedroom to get some work done. 

Once a few hours passed, Tim was frustrated enough to admit that he wanted attention from his boyfriend. He peeked down the railing to see Dick talking animatedly about the game with his friends. From what Tim could tell, Wally and Roy had joined in and from experience Tim knew that Dick wouldn’t be leaving the couch anytime soon. 

Tim bit his lip before turning back into the room and thinking about his options. He quickly looked at the pile of clean clothes waiting to be put aside and grabbed Dick’s old Gotham Knights sweatshirt before running into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was one of Dick’s favorite items of clothing and Tim knew that Dick liked seeing him dressed in Dick’s clothes. He spent some time looking over his reflection in the mirror, adjusting Dick’s sweatshirt to fall on his mid thigh. He felt embarrassed wearing nothing beside the shirt, but he steeled his nerves and focused on being as suggestive as possible. 

Once he was satisfied, Tim walked down to the living room slowly, not wanting to draw Dick’s attention too soon. Tim practiced his position in the hallway before stepping into the room just loud enough for Dick to be aware of his presence. 

Tim hid his smile as he watched Dick’s face go from intent focus to complete shock, mouth agape and eyes wide. Pretending to be aloof to the fact that Dick’s eyes were glued to his legs, Tim simply tilted his head and said, “Just wanted to let you know that I’m heading to bed. It’s getting late.”

Dick tossed his headphones to the side before walking up to Tim and roughly pressing him against the wall. Tim shivered as Dick ran his hands up his thigh, desperately touching every inch of skin he could, and pressed their foreheads together, just barely pressing their lips together. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Dick mumbled low enough for Tim to wonder if he meant to say it outloud. Moving his hand under the sweatshirt to feel Tim’s waist, he said, “Really like your way of getting my attention, Timmy. You should do this more often.”

“Got tired of waiting for you, Dick,” Tim moaned. 

“Don’t have to wait any longer,” Dick promised. He used his free hand to pull his sweatpants down and toss them across the room. Wrapping Tim’s legs around his hips, Dick returned his hands to Tim’s hips and gripped them tight enough to leave bruises he could trace in the morning. 

“Dick, please,” Tim groaned in anticipation. He pouted at Dick’s smirk before pleading, “Please.” 

Dick moved his hand to Tim’s hair and pulled him into a heated kiss that left Tim breathless. As soon as he pulled away he carefully pressed his finger into Tim and watched Tim arch his back against the wall at the penetration. Dick left a trail of kisses and bite marks from Tim’s neck to his shoulder, feeling with his lips just how hot his lover was getting from the attention. He was a little annoyed at the sweatshirt for hiding more of Tim away, but a more primal part of him was happy to see Tim wearing his clothes. 

Tim reached between them to wrap his hands around Dick’s cock, gasping as he felt it harden in his hold just as Dick pushed a second finger in. Usually Dick liked to take his sweet time in working Tim open, watching Tim fall apart under him until he couldn’t do anything but beg, but right now he just didn’t have the patience. He needed to be in Tim as soon as possible.

“God, Tim,” Dick groaned as he lifted Tim’s chin for another quick, searing kiss before moving his hand to quickly grope Tim’s butt and pull out a squeaky moan from the surprised boy “God. You drive me crazy.”

Tim panted helpless, trying to formulate a response. He simply enjoyed the feeling of Dick’s fingers moving deep inside him, until he desperately needed something more. Tim tightened his grip on Dick’s cock and pulled him closer and groaned, “Please, Dick.”

“Please what, Timmy?” Dick teased as he moved Tim’s hand on his cock and replaced it with his own. He carefully pressed in just enough for Tim to feel the weight of his cock, but stopped before he could give Tim any satisfaction. “You have to say exactly what you want.”

“Please, Dick,” Tim moaned, throwing his head against the wall. His looked down to see Dick pressed against him and bit his lip in anticipation before pleading, “Please, fuck me.”

Dick smiled again before returning to Tim’s neck to leave hard, wet bite marks Tim would have to use makeup to hide. He pressed in deeper with fast, strong thrusts uncaring if they left Tim unable to move in the morning. The stretch left Tim gasping at the pain and immediate pleasure that followed once Dick hit his prostate, before raking his hand through Dick’s hair and pulling him down for another kiss. 

Once he was at his hilt, Dick trailed his kisses to Tim’s ear. Making shallow thrusts, Dick moaned, “Feel so good, Timmy. Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Before Tim could return the praise, Dick thrust in hard enough to turn any words into low moans. Dick gave Tim’s ass a sharp slap before moving his hands to his hips and guiding them through his increasingly hard and fast thrusts. 

Tim’s hands moved away from Dick’s hair and clawed at the walls trying to find leverage. Dick watched him become overwhelmed before lifting Tim up just enough to cause Tim to wrap his arms around Dick’s neck for stability. 

“God,” Tim gasped at the sudden change, tears welling up at the edges of his eyes from the intensity of the new position. “God, Dick, you’re so big.”

“You’re so pretty,” Dick returned, running a free hand over any skin he could reach. “Not gonna let you leave anytime soon, Timmy. I’m gonna keep you here all week, keep you in my sweatshirt.”

Tim whined, feeling himself reaching his edge as Dick’s thrusts became heavier and he could only dig his nails into Dick’s back. 

“Timmy, let me see your pretty eyes,” Dick whispered, looking down at the gasping boy in his arms. Once he could stare into the deep blue eyes of his lover, Dick pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “Ready to come, Timmy?”

Tim nods, biting his lips to keep from blinking or turning away from Dick’s gaze. 

Quickening his pace, Dick tightened his grip on Tim’s waist until he felt Tim squeeze around his cock. Tim became overwhelmed by the intense feeling of his own release coupled by the shallow thrusts that Dick made before sighing and resting his head on Dick’s shoulder. 

Dick groaned, trying to keep his pace and hold out for as long as he could. Tim’s nails dug deeper into Dick’s back as Dick stilled and pulled Tim’s hips as close as possible before he came, filling Tim to his brim. 

Tim moved away from Dick’s shoulder and looked up, watching Dick pant and attempted to catch his breath. Dick laughed to himself before reaching down to trap Tim in a slow kiss that seems almost too sweet for how intense the sex had been. 

Dick smiles into the kiss, happy to be lost in the moment. He pulled away to watch Tim regain his breath and smile up at him. 

Pulling out slowly, Dick felt Tim tense from the moment and blush at the feeling of Dick’s cum trailing his down his thigh. Dick moved away from the wall and felt Tim tighten his grip around his shoulder until Dick tossed him on the couch. 

He took in Tim for a moment, he looked just as inviting as he had before, but Dick ran to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to help Tim clean up. Once Dick was satisfied, he tossed the towel aside and watched Tim wait for him to crawl in beside him. 

Dick smiled at Tim’s tired daze and softly stroked his body before saying, “Get some rest, Timmy. I still have a lot to make up to you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love dicktim :)
> 
> if anyone has requests for more dicktim fics, i'm open to more ideas. i have some ideas brewing


End file.
